fools_and_heroes_norwichfandomcom-20200214-history
The Places
Map of the Earldom of Norvic Norvic The administrative Capital of the region and Seat of the Earl of Norvic. Norvic is a walled City and is by far the largest settlement in the region Norvic boasts Guildhouses of most Guilds as well as holding for most Churches and Knightly orders. It offers a thriving Market place and houses within the good areas of the city are highly sought after. Lynn Regis Lynn Regis is the second largest settlement in the region. It is the traditional seat of the Duke of Northwich and large amounts of its land and buildings are directly owned by the Crown who even maintains a Manor house here, even if it is rarely used by the royal family these days. It is a busy port which supplies trade routes to the North of Ithron and to Llaminusia. The Griffin keep nearby adds to the protected nature or the town. Theodeforde Theodeforde was once the capital of the region prior to the Axirian invasion and the subsequent expansion of Norvic. These days it is a town in decline reliant upon trade down the Lindone Road to continue to bring in wealth. Although it has declined in recent years it is however steeped in history and is just a short walk from the Barrows of the Old Lords. Walsham A walled town, Walsham has a busy market often supplying locally sourced Cloth goods to the nearby port at Yurnemouth. As the Cloth trade has increased in importance in this region Walsham has grown richer, even if it is the ports themselves which see more footfall from this ancient trade. Attleburc A walled town, Attleburc has become one of the main Garrisons and training grounds of the earl of Norvic's militia. Baron Mortimer until recently was the commander of the Militia Forces, currently the role of Commander of the Earl's Militia is vacant. Crowsmere Venerated by the church of Kharach, the Village of Crowsmere has long been associated with the Preparations of the dead. It has never been a wealthy settlement however as the number of dead rise so does the need to dispose of them properly. Yurnemouth A busy port which mainly Imports and Exports goods to Oluthen and Guidan. Its importance and wealth have relied heavily upon the success of the Cloth trade in the region. Lowstof Lowstof is a lesser port than Yurnemouth although the tow still maintain a friendly rivalry, It tends to service the southern regions of Guidan and Southern Ithron. Its fishing industry is key to local trade. Caster Once Caster was the settlement designed to support the nearby Axirian fort, Since the Axirian influence in the area has waned so has Caster. In its heyday it could have rivalled Lynn Regis in importance but is fast declining and is barely more than a walled village these days. Lod ''' Once Lod was a small and unimportant village in a rarely visited part of the region. However the location of Alchemist and Blacksmith holding in the regions by famed adventurers Fly Agaric and Godric Godriccson has led to a real change in fortunes for this Backwards little village. '''Sparham The village of Sparham located near to Norvic on the Norham road. It has a history of lawlessness and was once the home to characters hoping to avoid the laws of the land. It was during this time of its past that the Chapel to Tralda was founded by the outcasts of society. Sparham is now an honest community. The hops grown locally are brewed to produce some of the famous Northwich beers and ales. Recently the chapel has been incorporated into the construction work of the local Baronet Plumtucket and the Bucket and Tankard Tavern. Home of the Queen vic pub. Bexwell ''' In years gone by Bexwell was a place for the old Lords of the area to come together and settle their differences. Be that through talk and diplomacy or trial by arms. When one of the old lords took up the Faith of Sidhe it became known as a place of truth and justice. The lord made it his life's work to document the laws of the land and it is this document that specifies the chapel here. During the summer of 1016 Bexwell suffered quite heavily under the invasion of Guidonese forces and the monsters of Shiban. It has been a long process of rebuilding, supported extensively by High Father Dante of Tralda. '''Wymondham Abbey The Shrine of St Elspeth of Vleybor sits at Wymondham and has been a site of pilgrimage for many centuries. Built up around it has become an abbey which is funded by donations from the local nobility community as well as through the sale of their famed Norvic Mead. It is said the abbey itself holds one of the best sets of religious records in the area and is often the site of research into religious mysteries. It is also a shelter run by the church which accepts the hungry, the homeless, the sick and any others cast out by society and offers them healing, food and shelter. It relies upon donations from benefactors particularly the nobles of the region to continue running. The Barrows of the Old Lords During the times before the Axirian invaders came, Norvic was a Tribal society. Amongst its traditions was the burying of its dead heroes and chieftains in places of honour. The barrows are where these ancient heroes are at rest. Elveden Forest The forest of Elveden is a large forest which was once held in it entirety by the Elves. Recent conflicts with the Dark elves have pushed them back deeper into their woodland home. The community itself is effectively a number of small contained towns and villages scattered throughout the forest ruled over by a religious council of Longstorians led by Alwyn a priest. However they claim to be in service of a greater creature known only as the old one who will rarely reveal himself to the elves and only reveals himself to outsiders at times of great need. Bure Once a thriving village in MIX it was overrun by undead creatures including those known as 'grey wraiths’. It then became the lair of a powerful Ogre Necromancer. For a long time it lay abandoned and considered cursed by the local populace. It has in recent years been rebuilt by a dwarf looking creature. Dareham Started out its life as a hunting lodge used by the local nobility, Dareham has grown in size and import over recent years and has become home to the local Forester Station. Hawkwind Castle - Keep of the Griffin Order An old building, it is the oldest of Norvic’s surviving keeps and serves to both protect central Ithron, in particular Norham, from any threats which may arise in the region as well as protect Lynn Regis, the traditional seat of the Duke of Northwich. Housing a shrine to the Lady of Battle Crowa, the Keep maintains the region’s main contingent of Griffin Knights. Castle De Rising Once a great keep of the Grey order, a calamity overcame it hundreds of years ago, one which no man seems to remember. All that is known of this place is that the Castellan is bound to serve the castle until a replacement is found. Justin Silver completed the trials to replace the Castellan and set the keep on a path of renovation. Since the demise of Silver at the hands of demons the Keep has once again stood empty. Silver had great plans for the keep, he was to found a religious order of Rolborian devotees called 'the Crowns' and use the keep as the order's headquarters. Ruins Near Caster Once used as an Axirian fort to crush rebellion and resistance in the area. Since the Axirians have left the fort has collapsed to ruins and little remains. However many strange tales are told of this place and what may lie buried within. The Eastern Watch The Eastern Watch is a coastal defence of strategic watchtowers and outposts along the regional coasts of the Earldom of Norvic. It was established in 1018 by Warden Reuben Volfsbrodir as an initial way of raising the alarm of the Foulspawn Horde invading the shores of Ithron. After personal time and funds were invested by Warden Volfsbrodir the defences were much more of a deterrent than anticipated and Norvic was very much protected as a result of them. Time and time again those manning the towers pushed back would be invaders without a signal fire being raised. After the Golden Dwarf’s attack on Norvic City in Harvesting 1018, the Earl’s Office saw the importance of such defences provided funding for the Watch, reimbursing Warden Volfsbrodir along with their thanks for protecting the Earldom. As such he was titled “Sentinel of the Eastern Watch” and tasked in the training of the watchmen that keep lookout along the coast. The Eastern Watch is now manned by men and women that have been hand picked and personally trained by Warden Volfsbrodir. The Watchtowers themselves are manned by 10 to 15 persons at any time, each of them proficient in the use of missile weapons and close quarters combat. They are located at strategic points between Lynn Regis and Crowsmere, Crowsmere and Yurnmouth and Yurnmouth and Lowstof, including posts in said port towns. Between the port towns and the watch towers there is little of the coastline unwatched. Known Landmarks T'he Earl’s keep' A large keep build upon a mound sits at the centre of Norvic and allows the Earl’s to look out upon their domain. This houses the earl’s personal residence, his main guardhouse and the major administrative offices of Norvic. Adjoining the keep is a large building which houses the Earl’s records. The Earl’s Libraries Built to connect onto the Great keep the libraries contain most of the administrative reports from local nobility as well as a great number of historical texts. Access to the library is open to any tax paying citizen of Norvic however it is rumoured that the better texts are stored in deeper vaults and these can only be accessed with the permission of the Earl’s record keeper. The Square of the Seven In the centre of Norvic at the foot of the Earl’s keep is the Square of the gods. Surrounding this square are the shrines to each of the seven for the faithful to come and pray. Adventurer’s Square An old square, the area known as adventurer’s square serves as the main hiring zone for those seeking adventure wealth and fortune as adventurers of Ithron. It is surrounded by the varying guild houses. Market Square ' Norvic’s main trade hub and the source of much activity on a daily basis it is from here that the major trade houses buy and sell goods to make or break their fortune. '''Dragon Hall ' The main feasting hall in the city. It is often hired by Trading houses and powerful nobles. It is said that is t was the first structure constructed when Norvic was built. '''Library of Crowesmere A library with elite members. Only those that show they hold the thirst for knowledge can gain access. Inn of the Welcoming Wench An inn with a common room often full of adventurers. Located on the North side of the Adventurers Square